1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED lamp, and particularly to an LED wall lamp having a heat dissipation apparatus for heat dissipation.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, wall lamps or analogues such as night lamps are arranged on walls of passages, walkways or rooms and controlled by a switch or a sensor so as to light the lamps at night or in the dark. However, conventional wall lamps include a small heat-generated bulb as a light source. The small light bulb consumes a lot of power and also has safety problems after being used for a period of time with increased temperature. It is desired to replace the conventional wall lamp using a bulb with an LED wall lamp. However, an LED wall lamp has the problem of heat dissipation. When the heat is not properly dissipated, the LED wall lamp may flicker, which affects the light quality of the LED wall lamp.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED wall lamp which has greater heat-transfer and heat dissipation capabilities, whereby the LED wall lamp can operate normally for a sufficiently long period of time.